


Blood

by porcelainepeony



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kamui loves blood as in the bodily fluid and (apparently) as in his own kin.</p><p>Old fic. Re-edited. Written for a kink meme. The request was for Kamui/Kagura and for <b>blood and breath play</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Word Count: ~950  
Pairing: Kamui/Kagura (INCEST AND NON-CON WARNING)  
Notes: Apparently, I wrote this for a kink meme (it’s what my previous notes said.) I DON’T REMEMBER WHICH ONE. The request was **blood and breath play**. I wrote this years ago haha. Sorry for the crap. I re-edited it as best as I could without rewriting the whole thing.

xxx

Blood had a way of altering Kamui's gaze, and Kagura knew this fact. From their encounter at Yoshiwara, Kagura could tell Kamui's strange obsession with the fluid ran almost as deeply as his hate for their father. The swirls of lust and desire permeated Kamui's eyes when cerulean met crimson, making Kagura almost shiver from how empty her brother's eyes seemed to be. However, Kagura missed the fact that, somewhere along the line, Kamui had decided he liked the substance best when his sister was covered in it. Translucent skin smeared with red, blue eyes angry and afraid all at once, body quivering in fear--it translated into beauty in Kamui’s eyes.

Kamui’s left hand delicately wrapped around Kagura’s neck, fingers tightening. Kagura struggled--a waste of time--beneath him, arching her torso in a failing attempt to toss the stronger body off. He smiled, “That’s now how you should treat your big brother.” Then, he leaned down, slowly licking the viscous fluid off her lips. 

Kagura’s eyes widened, breath caught in her throat, suspended by both his offending grip and her own blatant surprise. His other hand, holding both her arms in place above her head, would not budge, no matter how much she fought. 

“Oh, what’s that? You want to say something?” Kamui kept his pleasant—and stupidly fake—smile on his face as he released his hold on her neck just enough for her to talk. 

Kagura gasped for air, cheeks flushed, but she was not one to be pushed around. “Idiot,” she tried to shout, voice faltering, and opted for spitting in his face. Bad idea. She knew there would be a consequence; her brother was not one to go easy on her. 

“You're still weak, my dear sister,” Kamui murmured, voice laced with amusement and threat. 

A strong knee against her stomach knocked the wind out of her, and in that split second of confusion, her hair was yanked out of their usual buns, and her head was pulled up. Her lips crashed against her brother’s, her blue eyes widening, staring into his, a gaze so much like hers, but so different. Kamui smirked into the kiss, tongue slowly ravishing her lips, tasting blood and panic while relishing the flavors.

Her hands--when did he released them?--gripped his wrists. She tried hard to push him off, to get his long fingers out of her hair, but she needed time to recover her strength. Instead, her lips opened, letting Kamui inside, letting him violate her. She could taste the blood; it overpowered everything except the feel of Kamui’s warm tongue against her own.

Somehow, Kamui pulled them into a sitting position. Kagura caved, her arms falling to her sides, not bothering to fight him—and why should she fight him? Didn’t she crave her brother’s attention? Didn’t she crave his love? Plus, she knew she would lose. She always had. 

One of his hands left its welcome stay in her hair. She felt it slide down her body, over one breast and down her stomach. It stopped on her hip. But she wasn’t safe. His teeth clamped down on her bottom lip then, eliciting a whimper from her throat. The taste of blood came flowing back, and she, angrily, bit his bottom lip as well.

A chuckle, “I knew you had it in you, little sister.” His breath tickled her nose and she found herself clinging to his changshan as he quickly—almost with experience—pushed her dress aside and ripped off her underwear. 

“Kamui.” Though the name was laced with malice, Kagura could only stare into his eyes, not daring to fight him.

With ease, Kamui lifted Kagura up with one arm, using his free hand to do away with his own pants. His eyes, darker than usual, stared straight into hers as a grin appeared on his face. Quickly--he didn’t care if he hurt his sister, for they would both heal in no time--he moved both hands to her waist, gripped her small frame, and slammed her down on his erection.

A scream, which only seemed to urge Kamui on, erupted from Kagura’s lips, pain shooting through her entire body. 

Their lips met briefly in a sloppy, bloody kiss. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips, her own fingers burying into his long, messy hair--when had she undone the braid? She yanked, pulling the soft strands as hard as she could, payback for the tears and blood spilled.

Kamui paid no attention to the pain; swiftly, he tore her cheongsam open and pressed his lips against her neck. Kagura’s head cocked to the side—giving in was wrong; so, so wrong—panting at the soft nips and licks against her neck. She murmured his name, unable to stop the choked gasps and moans, eyes closing as he assiduously slid in and out of her compliant body. 

“Kagura.” The softly uttered name almost went unnoticed in the midst of moist, slick skin rubbing and slamming against each other. He was inside— _deep inside_ —and he burned— _scorched and scarred_ —but Kagura couldn’t stop her hands from quivering as she desperately tried to clutch onto her brother’s shoulders. 

She screamed his name then, clinging to his hair, bringing him closer--she needed so much for him to melt into her, damn it!--tightening around his invading erection. And when she finally felt him release inside, she smiled brokenly—contently—and mumbled, “Kamui.”

xxx

When Kagura awoke, she found herself alone. It was no surprise, really, for Kamui was never one to stick around for long. Next time, though, she would make sure to chain him down and beat him properly. And she wouldn’t stop until her dear brother learned the true meaning of pain. But until then, Kagura would have to learn how to forget the feel of his lips against hers as their bodies became one.


End file.
